


Rough Stuff

by Liisiko



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Porn with hardly any plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, war boys don't care about privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liisiko/pseuds/Liisiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clearly, Nux needed more, a lot more, and frankly, so did she.</p><p>The problem was she didn't know how to make it happen, or even how to ask for it. She had witnessed War Boys rutting each other on several occasions, and it certainly wasn't gentle. Yet, it was so appealing. But how did one phrase such a thing? Capable didn't really know, but resolved that she was going inspire the same intensity between her and Nux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt on the kink meme:
> 
> http://madmaxkink.dreamwidth.org/1730.html?thread=1740226#cmt1740226

On the surface, everything about their relationship seemed fine, and for the most part, it was. They enjoyed each other's company and were still deeply in love.

And it wasn’t as if the sex was bad either. Nux was every bit as eager to please in private as he was in public and always did his best to satisfy her. He had been kind and gentle with her in a way that she appreciated. Especially at first, when she was still new to sex as something that could be enjoyable for both parties. True, her experience with Joe had left its scars, but she’d mostly come to terms with that. He was dead and had no power over her. As far as she was concerned, the best revenge was getting on with her life.

Unfortunately, there was something missing between her and Nux, and it had taken her a while to realize what it might be. Gentle and sweet was nice, but sometimes it just wasn’t enough. She’d seen how war boys would rut. She’d caught pairs, or even bigger groups, enjoying each other in various places around the Citadel. It wasn’t remotely gentle, but it was interesting.

She wanted that kind of passion and heat.

And she could tell Nux needed something more too. He’d seemed restless and distracted recently. He still rutted with her whenever she asked, but she could see he was holding part of himself back. He got his release too, but didn’t seem to take much satisfaction from it. After, he would be just as on edge as before. He wasn’t sick, or at least no more so than usual, but he had taken to avoiding her and wouldn’t say why. 

Fortunately, she had a plan that might help both of them.

Nux was almost always at his most wound up after being out on the road. She would just have to approach him before he could wander off, and let him know what she wanted. 

When the returning patrol was sighted on the horizon Capable went down to the garage level to meet up with him. Nerves warred with arousal as she waited for his turn to come up the lift. How would he react when she told him? What if he had been holding back because he really would be too aggressive for her to handle otherwise?

She pushed that thought away. He may not trust himself, but she did. He could be dangerous and rough, but was also one of the most caring people she knew, and she wasn’t afraid of him.

She watched from a distance as the lift brought him and his new car inside, and she waited to approach until he was back at his work station, too busy checking for damage to notice her.

“Anything interesting happen?” she asked, trying to be casual. Sometimes it was easier to get something out of him when he was working on something else.

“Not much.” He answered, still mostly focused on some problem under the hood. “Found some ruins that must have been uncovered by the last storm. Ace is sending out a salvage team in the morning to go check it out before someone else finds it. Might have something Toast can use for that idea she had for building more shelters for the people staying down below.”

“That’s good,” she said absently, a little distracted by the way his pants rode low on his hips. 

He was still rather lean looking, but had put on a little more muscle in the last few months as his health stabilized a bit, and he was getting enough to eat. She enjoyed looking at the results.

“I’ve missed you,” she said, unable to stop herself from trailing her fingertips down his spine.

A little shiver ran through him and his voice sounded unsteady when he answered. “I’ve only been gone since this morning.” 

“I know, but you’ve been avoiding me lately. And I think I know why.”

Nux straightened up almost angrily, and closed the hood. “What are you talking about?” He started wiping the grease off his hands with a rag, using quick, sharp motions.

She sat down in an empty space on his workbench, trying not to be distracted by his hands. “Every time we’re together it’s like you’re holding back. Why? Are you afraid of hurting me?”

He leaned back against the car and wrapped his arms around himself before answering. “I don’t want to,” he said quietly. “What you’ve given me…its more than I deserve. I shouldn’t want more than I already have. Shouldn’t want things that will make you unhappy.”

So that was it. Well, if she didn’t make the first move he never would.

“You aren’t the only one who wants more.” She crossed the space between them in a couple quick strides and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

For a heartbeat he was frozen in surprise, but then he was pulling her closer and returning the kiss with a staggering hunger, hands roaming over every inch of her that he could reach. She hooked her fingers in his belt loops to pull him closer, drawing a soft desperate sound out of him as she felt him harden. When they finally broke off she could see that sharp, primal intensity that she’d been looking for.

“You sure?” he asked hoarsely, resting his forehead against hers for a moment.

“Yes.” That he cared enough to ask was a big reason why she was willing to trust him. “I’m willing to try out whatever you like. If I have a problem with anything I’ll tell you.”

“Good.” 

He pushed her up against the car for another searing kiss. One hand tangled in her hair, the other roughly tugging her wrappings aside to expose her breasts. She hadn’t exactly expected to do it here, but she shouldn’t have been surprised. War boys didn’t put much value on privacy. The only rule seemed to be that you shouldn’t get in the way of other people’s duties while you were rutting.

When he started playing with her nipples she let out a moan. His touch was too light and teasing at first, but when she nipped his earlobe to urge him on he pinched tighter in retaliation. She gasped, and felt her hips jerk toward him involuntarily. 

“You like that?” he asked, sounding surprised.

Capable nodded, biting her lip and trying not to cry out when he did it again. “W-what do you want me to do?” she asked.

“Take off your pants,” he murmured against her skin. “Wanna taste you first.”

The words sent a fresh jolt of lust through her as she complied. Once she was completely naked he guided her so that she was laying down, draped across the hood of his car with her legs spread revealingly. 

He laughed delightedly, slipping a finger between her folds. “You’re already so wet for me.”

“Been thinking about you all day,” she gasped out. This wasn’t exactly how she’d imagined it, but letting Nux have his way with her in front of everyone in the garage was strangely exciting.

Whatever she had been planning to say next was lost as he pushed two fingers deep inside, making her cry out.

“You’re so shine, Capable. So hot and slick inside. Glory, but I could play with you all night like this,” he said, rubbing teasingly at the nub near the top of her entrance.

She’d thought him being too careful before had been maddening, but it was nothing compared to this delicious torment. Especially, with his using that tone of voice. Quiet and almost dangerous. She wondered if he’d been like that back before she’d known him.

“Y-you better not be thinking of making me wait all night.” 

He smirked and did something with his hand that had her whimpering with need. “Maybe I should. Gives everyone a chance to see how lovely and chrome you are. You’re being so loud. Everyone in the garage can hear you and knows that I’m the only one who gets to do this with you.”

“Please, Nux,” she whispered. It seemed like every eye in the garage was focused on them. The feeling of being watched was winding her up almost as much as his actions.

“Then tell me what you want,” he said, running his free hand along her trembling thigh.

“You know what I want!” Her reply was almost a sob.

He shifted slightly, like he might pull away. “Yeah, but I want to hear you say it. Want everybody to hear how revved up you are for me.”

She was close now, so close. She’d do almost anything if he’s just let her come.

“I want…I want you to fuck me,” she ground against his hand, desperate for some kind of relief. “I want you to make me come in front of all these people. Please. I need you.”

He laughed again, sounding almost like himself once more, and not some slightly dangerous stranger. 

“Never could say no to you,” he said, kneeling before her. 

Distantly, Capable was aware of making what was probably an indecent amount of noise, babbling disjointedly about how good he was to her, yes, so good, and how she never, ever wanted him to stop. If she could string a coherent thought together she’d be embarrassed at what a mess she was. Not that she cared anymore. Not with his fingers curling to press on something gloriously right inside her, and his mouth hot and eager right where she needed it most.

It kept on building and building until, when she finally crested, all she could do was shudder and arch helplessly, not even able to cry out. She was still riding the aftershocks when he pulled her upright so that she was sitting perched on the edge of the hood. Still a little dazed, she watched him fumbling impatiently with his belts. He shoved his pants down just enough to get them out of the way and sheathed himself inside her with one quick motion.

What followed was a little uncomfortable for her. He was going too fast and at the wrong angle for her to get another climax out of it, and his hands were griping her hips a little too tightly where he was holding her up against the side of his car. But that was alright, seeing him like this was rewarding in its own way. The slap of skin on skin, and ragged sound of his breathing was loud in her ear as he licked and nibbled along her neck and shoulder. She wouldn’t be surprised if he left a string of bruises, but she certainly didn’t mind.

She ran her hands over his back, enjoying the feel of muscle sliding under skin, and the way they twitched beneath her touch when she used her nails. Reaching lower she grabbed at his ass, pleased with the way he gasped in surprise and nearly lost his rhythm for a moment. 

“Liked that?” She asked teasingly, doing it again harder. That seemed to encourage him to continue. He said something that was muffled against her hair. Maybe her name, maybe a prayer, maybe just nonsense, but he began thrusting with renewed vigor.

He didn’t last long after that. When he finally came she felt his whole body shudder with the force of it. When it passed he let out a soft sound, almost a whimper, and sagged against her like all the strength had gone out of his legs. Since she was feeling a little boneless herself, they both ended up sliding to the floor, still tangled up together.

She rubbed the back of his head fondly as he nuzzled against her neck, the more aggressive hunger that had been riding him sated for the moment. 

“You okay?” she asked once he seemed to catch his breath.

He lifted his head to look at her. “Y-yeah…feel like I should be the one asking you.”

“Well, I enjoyed myself. Think can we do that again sometime?”

Nux leaned against her again tiredly. “Sure. Just not right now. I’m kinda tired.”

“That’s fine with me.” Capable was a little flattered that she’d managed to wear him out like that, but knew it probably had more to do with how little rest he’d gotten over the last few days than anything else. She smiled and moved to get up. “I’d like a bath and some sleep first.”

He groaned, but roused enough to pull his pants back up and help her get dressed.

It was while they were doing that, when she remembered just how many war boys has been in the garage. There was no way they hadn’t seen and heard the whole thing.

Fortunately, the crowd seemed to have lost interest in them once it was clear that the performance was over. One of them, who she remembered chatting with a few days before, gave her a grin and a thumbs up as she passed. Another, who usually tried to pretend she wasn’t there whenever they crossed paths, gave her a respectful nod near the lift. She wasn’t exactly sure how this had won her some credibility and approval, but she was willing to take it.

As she led her exhausted war boy back up the stairs, Capable thought to herself that they would most definitely have to do this again. She wondered how Nux would feel about taking a stroll with her in the gardens.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> This isn't the first smut fic I've written, but it is the first I've actually gotten brave enough to post. I'd love to know what you think, and please don't hesitate to let me know if there's anything I need to fix.


End file.
